Reminds me
by lYmli
Summary: Naruto por las noches solo puede pensar en Sasuke y llorar ya que él le prometió estar juntos por siempre y nunca pasó. Yaoi Sasuke x Naruto lemon


**Reminds me.**

Naruto entró a su cuarto, era grande, con pocos muebles. Con solo estar ahí sentía un gran vacío.

- Te odio, maldito Sasuke, te odio - gritó Naruto a la nada y siguió derecho a su cama, se dejó caer sobre ella y miró el techo.

La luz lo cegaba, se cubrió los ojos y empezó a llorar.

- Dijiste que ibas a estar conmigo por siempre, maldito Sasuke y te fuiste, desgraciado.

Flashback

- Esta lloviendo - dijo Naruto mirando por la ventana.

- Yo igual no quería salir - dijo Sasuke con malicia desde la cama.

- Pervertido - dijo el rubio caminando hacia él. - Qué forma de celebrar nuestro aniversario.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre la cama, pero se movió a un lado sobresaltado al ver un oso de peluche súper grande entre él y Sasuke.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - Dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- Es tu regalo, el aniversario... - Dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

- Lo recordaste!

- Te pasaste toda la semana recordándomelo.

- ¿Y porqué un oso de peluche? - Preguntó Naruto entre curioso y confundido como abrazó fuertemente el oso de peluche.

- Ven, acércate y te lo digo - dijo Sasuke con malicia.

Naruto lo miró con suspicacia y se quedó donde estaba.

- Anda, no muerdo.

- De acuerdo - dijo Naruto acercándose vacilante, entonces Sasuke acercó sus labios a su oído.

Antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Sasuke mordía su oreja sensualmente haciéndolo estremecerse.

- Oiga, pervertido, es trampa! - Gritó Naruto.

- Grita lo que quieras, nadie te va a salvar - dijo Sasuke riéndose como lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo tiró contra la cama y se fue sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la ropa.

Naruto le regresó el apretón y empezó a desnudarlo también al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos se mezclaban y hacían eco en esa habitación donde solo estaban ellos. Una vez que se encontraron desnudos, restregaron sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, sus miembros erguidos agonizaban al tocarse entre ellos, Sasuke posó con cuidado a Naruto boca abajo y fue tras de él, metió sus dedos acariciando la entrada del rubio para lubricarla, ya estaba húmeda por la excitación y pedía a gritos que el miembro de Sasuke entrara de una vez por todas.

- Sasu... ke... ¿qué esperas?

- Que me supliques - dijo él con un susurro ronco.

- Maldito, por favor - dijo Naruto con tono desesperado y tierno.

Sasuke sonrió, cambió sus dedos por su mimbro que ya no aguantaba más, entró de un golpe dentro del ojiazul haciendo que lanzara un gimoteo de placer. Sus cuerpos se volvían lentamente en uno con cada estocada, Sasuke salía y entraba con maestría dándole placer a Naruto como solo él sabía. El menor movía sus caderas rápidamente como el otro chocaba sus testículos contra sus glúteos.

- Creo que me voy a... - Dijo Sasuke mordiéndose el labio de una forma placentera al mismo tiempo que aumentaba sus arremetidas y estrujaba el miembro de Naruto.

- Vente dentro, ah... por favor... - pidió Naruto sumisamente aunque en realidad sonaba bien morboso, le gustaba que su novio se corriera dentro de él.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia él, besó su espalda, lamiendo cada gota de sudor y lo agarró de los mechones rubios, entró y salió de él por unas veces más antes de expulsar su esencia en el interior de Naruto.

- Aaaaaah! - Los dos gritaron de placer como el orgasmo los sacudió completamente, Naruto enterró las uñas en las sábanas como echó su esencia sobre ellas.

Después los dos se acostaron uno frente el otro, se besaron despacio probando sus bocas hasta quedarse dormidos.

Endflashback

Naruto sin dejar de llorar, se sentó en la cama y miró el oso de peluche dormido en el lado de Sasuke.

- Te odio, maldito puto desgraciado - dijo Naruto rabioso. - ¿Para qué mierda dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos si era mentira? Imbécil, te odio, te odio. Para siempre es pura menti... - antes de terminar su frase se ahogó con sus lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza el oso.

Flashback

Naruto fue temprano a la casa de los Uchiha para sorprender a Sasuke, era el cumpleaños de él, pero para su sorpresa encontró un camión de mudanza y hombres sacando los muebles de la casa.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? - Preguntó Naruto con una gran sonrisa al ver a uno de los encargados.

- No sé, pregunta a los dueños - dijo él enojado ya que hablar con alguien mientras cargaba un armario antiguo no era opción.

Naruto entró a la casa a oscuras.

- Buenos días! - Gritó emocionado, pero se quedó en silencio al ver a Fugaku y Mikoto vestidos de blanco.

- Buenos días - dijo Itachi en traje blanco caminó hacia el rubio.

- ¿Qué esta...?

- Mejor vamos afuera, sabes que mis padres te odian - dijo él tomándolo del brazo.

Naruto lo sabía, Fugaku y Mikoto lo odiaban por mariconear a Sasuke. No era gran cosa cuando ellos lo miraron mal, pero había algo distinto en sus miradas, había más odio que nunca.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Naruto zafándose enojado por la forma tan ruda como Itachi lo cogía.

- Sasuke unos días atrás no te vio...

- Lo sé, estaba ocupado en el colegio.

- Él fue para verte.

- ¿En serio? Llovía mucho.

- Por eso mismo, un carro lo atropelló - dijo Itachi fríamente aunque en su cara solo había dolor.

- ¿Qué?

- Acabamos de enterrarlo y ahora por el bien de mis padres vamos a mudarnos.

- ¿Porqué no me avisaron?

- Ya sabes que mis padres...

- Lo sé! Pero...

Endflashback

- Yo aún recuerdo tus palabras, Sasuke - dijo Naruto abrazado al oso de peluche.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? - Preguntó el fantasma de Sasuke acostado a su lado (Naruto no podía verlo)

- Lo recuerdo, sí... Dijiste... que éste oso me abrazaría y me calentaría cuando no estuvieras conmigo.

- Así es.

- Pero... No me gusta estos abrazos ni siento calor en éste frío...

- Naruto.

- ¿Si me mato nos veremos otra vez?

- No lo hagas.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de cristal, la echó a un lado y salió al balcón. Abrazó fuertemente el oso contra su pecho, su corazón latía lentamente ya que solo Sasuke sabía hacerlo latir fuerte. Miró hacia abajo, su piso estaba a muy gran altura.

- Naruto! - Gritó Sasuke corriendo hacia él, trató de tomarlo de la mano, pero no pudo (ya que era un fantasma) - Dijiste que teníamos que ser fuertes cuando nuestros padres y amigos nos rechazaron. Dijiste que teníamos que ser fuertes para estar juntos! ¡¿Qué crees que haces ahora?

- Lo lamento, Sasuke - dijo Naruto girándose hacia él como si pudiera verlo (pero no) - No puedo matarme, tengo miedo de que éste sentimiento por ti también se muera, así que espérame estés donde estés. Algún día estaremos juntos, ¿bien?

- Te esperaré - dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto. - Te amo - dijo uniendo sus labios fantasmales contra los labios de Naruto.

Naruto cerró los ojos, soltó el oso, sintió que Sasuke estaba ahí, que lo besaba, extendió sus manos tratando de tocar al ente invisible sin éxito, pero podía sentir el calor regresándole, los deliciosos labios abordándolo. No era el fin... aún.

_I hate the moment when I reach my dark room, exhausted_

_And I have to turn the lights on_

_Because at that moment _

_My memory always flips to a page _

_Containing memories of events _

_I should've buried in the distant past and I want to erase_

_Everyone has one or two things they wish to forget_

_But we can't forget them _

_Because those things are a pain we mustn't forget_

_After all, we're not done yet _

_The road leads further_

_Lalala..._

_Maybe someday the day will come _

_When I can accept everything_

_It'd be nice if I could _

_Forgive you completely then_

_Everyone has one or two things they wish to forget_

_But we can't forget them _

_Because those things are a pain we mustn't forget_

_After all, we're not done yet _

_The road leads further_

_I hate the moment when I reach my dark room, exhausted_

_And I have to turn the lights on_


End file.
